Nissan Fairlady Z Concept LM Race Car
|power = 619 BHP |pp = 625 PP |engine = VQ35DE + bolt-on turbocharger kit |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |topspeed = |0-60 = 3.2seconds |games = Gran Turismo Concept Gran Turismo 4 PrologueAs a hidden car, inaccessible through normal means Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |gt5type = |gt6type = |length = 175.1 inches |width = 78.5 inches }} The Nissan Fairlady Z Concept LM Race Car is a Concept race car based on the Nissan Fairlady Z (Z33). It first appears in Gran Turismo Concept, appearing in every main game of the series after its first appearance (starting from Gran Turismo 4, but excluding Gran Turismo Sport). It is also featured in Gran Turismo PSP. Description "The motif was the famous Z from the IMSA; a race car built for endurance racing." The Fairlady Z debuted in January 2001 at the Detroit Auto Show as the Nissan 350Z. Since then, this 350Z racing prototype has been the car envisioned by the Gran Turismo team. It is a competition-model Z designed for 24-hour endurance racing at races like Le Mans and Daytona. In the days of the old-model Z32, the Fairlady 300ZX Turbo saw a lot of action in the North American IMSA GT Championship, taking the season title in the GTS category in 1992 and 1994. The iconic image of Nissan's unmistakable tricolor red, white and blue Exxon-sponsored car remains to this day. The sports prototype category has vehicle regulations equivalent to the GT1 category of Le Mans from around 1995. The chassis and engine are the same as in the stock car version. Even the vehicle's exterior design looks similar to production models. But the car is much bigger and wider, and the outer shell is made of carbon composite. In concrete terms, the car is 175.1 inches long and 78.5 inches wide. The molding changes are along the lines of the silhouette-formula racers of yesteryear, designed with careful consideration to downforce and limiting wind resistance. The engine is a VQ35, 3.5L twin-turbo DOHC V6 with a maximum output of around 592 BHP. The suspension is racing-spec double-wishbone both front and rear, and the brakes are greatly upgraded ventilated discs. The car is equipped with a large front spoiler and rear wing for superior aerodynamic performance. And with the original tricolor paint job, this is one Z car you will definitely want to race at Daytona. Acquisition GT Concept The player can unlock this car by getting the gold medal in the seventh Course License test, held at Tokyo R246 in reverse. GT4 The Fairlady Z Concept LM Race Car '02 can be won from the Japan Championship in the Japanese hall. It is only possible in the NTSC-J and PAL versions of the game. GTPSP The Fairlady Z Concept LM Race Car '02 can be purchased for only 1,000,000 Credits. GT5 The Fairlady Z Concept LM Race Car can be won from the B-Spec Suzuka 1000km or bought from the Used Car Dealership on random occasions for around 1,000,000 Credits. GT6 The Fairlady Z Concept LM Race Car can be purchased for 1,000,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *As indicated by the car's in-game description, the livery of this car is based on the Nissan 300ZX that competed in the IMSA GT Championship. While the IMSA GT Nissan 300ZX never appeared in the Gran Turismo series, some cars from the first two Gran Turismo games, such as the Nissan 300ZX-GTS GT (JGTC) '97 and the race modified versions of the 1994 Nissan 300ZX models, featured similar liveries. Pictures Nissan_Fairlady_Z_Concept_LM_Race_Car_(GTC).jpg|The Nissan Fairlady Z Concept LM Race Car as it appears in Gran Turismo Concept. In this game, there are some "Esso" logos on the windshield and on the rear wing. This is a clear reference to the real-life IMSA GT Nissan 300ZX, which was sponsored by "Exxon". "24 Heures du Mans" logos are also present on the car. Fairlady Z Concept LM Race Car Revised.JPG|The Nissan Fairlady Z Concept LM Race Car as it appears in Gran Turismo 4. The "Esso" logos on the rear wing were removed, while the "Esso" text on the windshield was changed to "Nissan". The "24 Heures du Mans" stickers were replaced with "Gran Turismo 4" logos. Said logos were later removed in Gran Turismo 5. Notes Category:GT Concept Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Race Cars Category:Nissan Concept Cars Category:2000s race cars Category:Fictional Race Cars Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Unpaintable cars Category:Level 22 Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Hidden Cars Category:Concept Cars